


I Remember Where My Reckless Soul Takes Me

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Buried!Will, Gen, Hannibal saves Will, M/M, What else is new, kidnapped!Will, very brief mentions of slight violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Will is kidnapped instead of Abigail. What will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareAntlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/gifts).



Eldon Stammets was quite proud of himself. The one who could connect his mind to others through empathy, Will Graham. The man was settled in one of his shallow graves. It would be interesting to see how he connected the fungi. His mind worked different than most. Too different from other people that no one really accepted him. Eldon buried Will.

Night turned into day and day turned into evening. No one could find their profiler. And with the suspect still out there, Jack was getting worried. He had called Hannibal to see if Will had made it to his appointment. But it was to no avail. The FBI profiler had gone missing. It had been 24 hours. It was time to launch and investigation.

Last known place Will had been was at the hospital with Abigail. The nurses there said that a doctor was wheeling someone matching Will's description outside the night before. Jack thanked her and moved to talk to Beverly. Hannibal, worried about the empath, had caught a faint smell of the terrible aftershave Will uses and something earthy. He walked outside and followed it to a beat up car. It had Will's scent all over. The thing was unlocked Hannibal found out. He jumped in and waited.

A doctor appeared and found his way to his car. He hopped into it and started it up. "Eldon Stammets." The man jumped and turned to Hannibal quickly. "I believe you have something of mine."

\---

The drive was quiet and quick. Hannibal stabbed Eldon's leg violently. "Stay here." He got out and practically ran to the newly covered dirt. The doctor unburied Will's head at the very least. "Will." There was no response. Hannibal put his head to Will's mouth, checking for breath. "William."

A shallow breath was taken. "H-Hanni-Hannibal?" Violent coughs wracked Will's lithe frame.

"Shh, Will. I'm here." Hannibal dug Will out and wrapped his naked form in his overcoat. Then picked him up bridal style to carry him. Will lulled in and out of consciousness. He finally set him down in the back seat. "I'll be right back okay?" Hannibal told Will gently.

He grabbed a pained Eldon out of the driver's seat. "Now, Eldon. Whatever shall I do with you?"

\---

Will awoke slowly. Four pale blue walls surrounded him in a bed. A point of contact made his hand warm. Stormy eyes met closed eyelids and a familiar face. "Hannibal?" He rasped.

Said man startled awake. His eyes jumped to Will's and when he saw them open, smiled softly. "Hello, Will."

Will would blame it on the medication later but smiled at him and lifted their intwined hands to his lips. "Thank you."

Hannibal's eyes lit up as he thought of Eldon rotting in the grave that was meant for Will. On the ride to the hospital, Will had murmured about Hannibal being his guardian angel. And damn if that didn't get to him. "It was my pleasure, Will."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a birthday present for [NightmareAntlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/), since it's her birthday today! :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
